As known, in general, with the spectacles frame, it is provided with a temple having a suspension member on the ear on both sides of the front frame. However, just with the temples suspended on the ears, the spectacles are vulnerable to being detached with ease by a slight impact on the face or through a physical exercise, so that it is often that a spring hinge is adopted for the hinge section thereof such that the unfolded temples are energized to the lateral sides of the head.
Further, besides such spring hinge, such technique is well-known (refer to Patent Literature 1) as such elastic members as made from titanium alloy and so forth being adopted for the spectacles temples in order to improve on the sense of fitness on the part of users, but with this prior art, upon the temples being unfolded, such elastic members bend in a non-uniform manner (owing to the fact that strain is not uniformly applied thereto and curvature is inconsistent), so that load concentrates on a portion where large strain is applied so as to invite bending fatigue thereon.
Moreover, when there is inconsistency in strain and so forth applied to the elastic members comprising the temples as mentioned above, the sense of fitness on wear varies according to a person to a person. Concretely speaking, when such spectacles frame is worn by a person whose head size is larger, it compresses the lateral sides of the head so hard that he/she feels uncomfortable whereas when it is worn by a person whose head size is smaller, it compresses them so weak that the stability with which it is worn fails.
On the other hand, conventionally, such spectacles frame is known (refer to Patent Literature 2) as the thickness of the temple made from an elastic material being partly modified so that the thinner portion thereof being subjected to bending strain, but as with such prior art, load concentrates on such thinner portion with large strain and the like applied thereto, so that bending fatigue locally occurs thereon, with the result that the elasticity of the frame deteriorates.
Likewise, such technique is known (refer to Patent Literature 3) as manufacturing the temples with elastic materials different in bending rigidity combined in order to provide adequate clamping force on wear, as with which prior technique as well, it results in concentrating load on elastic materials lower in bending rigidity so that the portions whose bending rigidity is lower are vulnerable to bending fatigue through repeated bending strain.